pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
NU192
Penúltimo episodio del 2017. Sinopsis En el capitulo anterior, el grupo obtuvo mas información sobre las diferentes colonias en las que esta dividido Usork, el país donde se encuentran actualmente. Ahora, continuan su viaje hacia Nueva Usork, una de las ciudades mas importantes de ese país. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngApoluit, usa rayo espacial! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngDefiendete con garra brutal! Archivo:Cara_de_Apoluit.pngApoluit... Archivo:Cara_de_Boripike.pngBoripike! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngCola de hierro! Archivo:Cara_de_Boripike.pngBoripike! Archivo:Cara_de_Apoluit.pngApoluit!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngApoluit es algo lento para defenderse de los ataques. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngApoluit, atracción gravitacional. Archivo:Cara_de_Apoluit.pngApoluit!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngUsa el impulso para darle con otra cola de hierro! Archivo:Cara_de_Boripike.pngBoripike! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngRayo espacial, ahora! Archivo:Cara_de_Apoluit.pngApoluit!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Boripike.pngBoripike! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngCabeza hierro!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngCapsula espacial!! Archivo:Cara_de_Apoluit.pngApoluit!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Boripike.pngBoripike! Boripike se dio un duro golpe contra la capsula. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngGiro rápido! Archivo:Cara_de_Apoluit.pngApoluit!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Boripike.pngBoripike! X_X Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngVaya Peter, ganaste. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngApoluit ya esta listo para enfrentarse a Howard!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngNo pierdes nada con intentar... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngAhora, vamos a Nueva Usork! Ya solo nos quedan unos pocos kilometros. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngY podemos visitar la casa de música!! Según mi celular, habrá un gran concierto allí. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngNo hay problema, todavía quedan dos días hasta que Howard llegue. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngBien!! Walter manejó la casa rodante hasta la casa de música. Archivo:Guitarrista_MM.pngWhenever I close my eyes... Archivo:MM_Guitarrista_femenino.pngOh oh oh!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngIncreíble! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngEsa es toda la música que te gusta. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngClaro! Es un concierto de rock y jazz ligero. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngLo mejor es que ofrecen comida :D Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngPero alguna comida es...peligrosa. Archivo:Guitarrista_MM.pngAnd all that jazz... Archivo:MM_Guitarrista_femenino.pngHit the road jack!!! Publico: Increible!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngBravo!! Archivo:Cara_de_las_chicas.pngAhhhh!!! Que lindo!!! Las chicas atacaron a Walter Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngNunca se van a detener!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngExcelente!!!! ¿Me puedo tomar una foto con ustedes? Archivo:Guitarrista_MM.pngYeah, sure!! Archivo:MM_Guitarrista_femenino.pngWait a moment... Archivo:Cara_de_Robecci.pngTraduciendo... Archivo:MM_Guitarrista_femenino.pngEspera un momento, ¿Tú no eres el de Mi primer millón? Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngCrei que nadie recordaba esa canción... Archivo:Guitarrista_MM.pngVamos, canta un poco!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEh, está bien! Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio! Archivo:Guitarrista_MM.pngIo solow quierow pewgar en la reeediowwwww Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngQue mal español! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngYo solo quiero que la gente cante, por todos lados esta canción! Desde Togob hasta Nueva Usork! woooo.... Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.png¿Ese no es.... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngYa quiero salir de esta bicicleta!!! Archivo:Cara_de_las_chicas.pngSalir a rumbear sin pensar en la cuenta! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngComprarte un vestido de Oscar de la Renta! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngTranquila que ahi viene mi primer millón! Archivo:Cara_de_las_chicas.pngBravo!! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngPeter!! Al fin los encuentro! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngHola Isabella! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngTiempo sin vernos. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.png¿Sigues siendo buena? Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngSi. Badolon no me molestará de nuevo. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngGracias por dejarme cantar :D Archivo:Guitarrista_MM.pngArchivo:MM_Guitarrista_femenino.pngWhat can we say except, you're welcome. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.png¿Estás derrotando a los expertos de Carima? Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngSi, ya vencí a tres, supongo que no puedo parar ahora. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.png¿Que tal una batalla doble? Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngClaro, ¿porque no? Pero...¿no podemos ir al centro de la ciudad? Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngPor mi no hay problema. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPero acá la música nos da ambiente. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngEstá bien. Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngEspero que sea una buena batalla. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngHarding , Fulgoppe , yo los elijo! Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngParece que Harding ya evolucionó. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngMis elecciones son Puffow y Mixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngFulgoppe, aire afilado! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngDebe hacer eso para evitar que Peter use la ventisca de Puffow. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPuffow, protección! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAhora, convierte el escudo en una rueda de hielo con rayo frio! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngEs una estrategia parecida a la que usa con Apoluit! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngMixach, lánzala! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Fulgoppe sufrio mucho daño. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngDos pueden jugar ese juego! Harding, avalancha! Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngFulgoppe, aire afilado para cortarlas y lanzarlas! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngMixach, combate cercano! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Mixach intentó romperlas todas, pero no pudo. Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngMuy bien, combinación rayo de frio y rayo molecular!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngEsquivenlo! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngNo apuntaba a tus Pokemon. Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Harding y Fulgoppe quedaron atrapados en un anillo de hielo. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAhora el rayo molecular les pegará directamente! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngAcido corrosivo! Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! El hielo se pudo derretir. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngAhora, tóxico en Puffow! Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngIsabella atacó a Puffow porque sabe que Mixach puede resistirlo mejor, al tener algunos poderes de tipo tóxico. Archivo:Guitarrista_MM.pngArchivo:MM_Guitarrista_femenino.pngToxic soul...Toxic soul....woaaah.... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngMixach, unete a Puffow, y luego Puffow, usa derribo! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngAsí aumentará la potencia de los Pokemon de Peter! Como un puño. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngHarding, pared de roca! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngRompanlo! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! Harding recibio mucho daño. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngNosotros tenemos una táctica similar, estrella ninja venenosa! Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngEsa fue la táctica que Isabella uso en el Torneo de lucha. Harding cubrió a Fulgoppe de ácido, quien se lanzó hacia sus rivales. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngDetenlo con rayo molecular! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngNo funcionará... Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Fulgoppe uso doble equipo rápidamente. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngAhora! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngPuffow, usa ventisca, y vuela! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngFue buena idea para Peter esperar hasta el momento adecuado. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngMe arrepiento de no haberlo visto venir. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngMixach, rayo molecular! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngHarding, pulimento! Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngFulgoppe, multiplicate más y más!! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngIsabella intenta apaciguar el impacto de cualquier manera. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngRayo de frio, y combate cercano! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! Los cuatro estaban muy débiles. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngUn momento, creo que debemos terminar ahora. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.png¿Que?¿Por que?¿Tienes miedo? Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngVamos, acompañenme. Regresen! Archivo:Cara_de_Fulgoppe.pngFulgoppe! Archivo:Cara_de_Harding.pngHarding!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngUstedes también! Archivo:Cara_de_Puffow.pngPuffow! Archivo:Cara_de_Mixach.pngMixach! Archivo:Guitarrista_MM.pngArchivo:MM_Guitarrista_femenino.pngIn the end... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngAlgun dia volveré a verlos! El grupo se subió al auto de Walter. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngAl centro de la ciudad, ya! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngTa bien, ta bien. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngComo bien recuerdan, yo me fusione con Sando y Aquo para enfrentarnos a Badolon, debido a eso, tenemos una conexión psicológica especial. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngSi que te pasan cosas raras. Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngEllos prometieron alertarme sobre La Guerra Legendaria y sus eventos. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEntonces, ¿inicia hoy? Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngNo, pero parece que algo grave pasará en esta ciudad. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngTenemos la convolución dorada, no hay nada que temer. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngPero recuerda lo que paso con Solgaleo y Lunala. Quien sabe si esos edificios sean resistentes. Podrían morir muchas personas! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngEl siente algo en el oceano. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngQue edificios tan grandes....y tan estéticos... Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngPerfectos para que un superheroe se desplace sobre ellos. De repente... Archivo:Cara_de_Guesaina.pngjajajaja!!!!! Esta estatua será mía!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngEs la Estatua de la Justicia! El simbolo mas preciado de esta ciudad!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngEs solo La Guesaina, ya la hemos derrotado. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_Carima.pngSupongo que algo de entrenamiento no nos caerá mal. Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngChicos, siento una energía psiquica extraña! Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_Carima.pngYo tambien!!! Y se me hace muy familiar!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Guesaina.pngSal de ahí!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mewtwo.png.... Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.png¿Que es eso? Archivo:Cara_de_Guesaina.pngMewtwo, muestra tu poder!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mewtwo.png.... Mewtwo empezo a brillar, y la estatua de la justicia se empezó a mover. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_Carima.pngKany, preparate... Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngYa estoy lista! Y asi, un extraño enemigo aparece, y parece tener fuerza descomunal. Es hora de vencer a La Guesaina de una vez por todas, pero por ahora, ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA... En el próximo episodio... Archivo:Cara_de_Isabella_NU.pngEste es sin duda un legendario muy díficil de vencer! Estamos contra el límite! Pero no hay que rendirse, pues puede ser clave en La Guerra Legendaria! Y además tenemos una ayuda especial...No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Pokemon Nuevo Universo ¡Mewtwo, el ultimo poder! Categoría:Episodios NU